Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor
by CommandersKeeper
Summary: Well shit... this the story of how I lost my arm. Its a fun story and I did get to meet some of the people I hold dear. But it wasn't easy and I'm definitely not the type of hero you expect me to be.
1. Unbound

**The Tale of The Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Disclaimer: _I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._**

* * *

 **Title: Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Chapter One: Unbound**

 **Fandom: Dragon Age Universe**

 **Characters: Corinne Trevelyan, Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, Lady Leliana, Varric Tethras and Solas  
**

 **Pairing(s): Will include Cullen x Corinne and few other pairings.** **I will mention who in future Author's Notes.**

 **Rating: Teen +**

 **Word count: 1762 words**

 **Author's Notes: _This fan fiction will be my main Inquisitor Corinne Trevelyan's backstory. It will contain Spoilers from Dragon Age Inquisition story line and previous titles from the Dragon Age series._**

 ** _Any Reviews / Faves / Follows are greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Anyways... I hope you enjoy her backstory_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unbound**

I awake abruptly as the pulsing in my hand started up as I noticed the handcuffs around my wrists. A cold and dark dungeon with four prison cells surrounding me with only a few candles lighting up the room. I see the guards watching my every move. They seem nervous although I'm not sure why?

"What happened… why I am I here… what is this…" I think to myself as I watch the mark on my hand begin to pulse. It feels like my left hand is constantly setting itself a light and thrumming with a magical force beyond my control.

I hear the shuffling of the guards which had their weapons drawn facing me. They started to back away sheathing their swords as the wooden doors swung open. Two female figures stand in the doorway. I recognise them straight away as the right and left hands of the divine.

 _Ahh shit what have I done to deserve this._

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now, the conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you!" The Right Hand of the Divine yells in my face.

"What do you mean everyone is dead?" I reply confused, flinching slightly at the abruptness.

"Explain this" she yells grabbing my wrist. The mark reacts pulsing wildly.

"I can't… I don't know how it got there…" I reply frantically

"What do you mean you can't? You're lying!" she steps forward as if to attack me.

"We need her, Cassandra. What do you mean you don't remember?" the other woman says as she stops Cassandra from approaching me again.

Hooded and wearing chainmail. She must be the left hand of the divine.

"All I remember is running… and a w-woman who pushed me through the…" I say trying to make sense of what's going through my head.

"A woman?" She repeats, seeming to question the words as a frown etches itself into her forehead.

"What is the breach anyway?" I question as I have no idea what Cassandra was referring too.

"It will be easier if we show you" Cassandra responds helping me up from the floor and leading me outside.

"Leliana, I will bring the prisoner with me to forward the camp"

Leliana nods in response then runs ahead towards the main gates. Walking outside slowly, I find myself blinded and disorientated by the sunlight that's shining through a strange green distortion in the sky. I shiver as the snow falls from the sky. My mercenary coat is torn and marked. Looking down at my arms I notice I have a bandage wrapped around my right forearm. There are also grazes on both sets of my knuckles. Looking up I see the massive tear in the horizon glowing green similar to my hand.

 _Both marks sharing the same colour… I have a bad feeling about this._

"The breach appeared three days ago after the conclave was destroyed and The Divine Justina was killed by a massive explosion. The Breach has torn through straight into the fade and demons have been falling for the past few days" She comments as she joins me glancing up at the Breach.

"An explosion can do that… It's been three days… I was out for that long…"

"Yes you were" as she speaks the pain flares up in my hand again, causing me to fall to my knees. My dark brown hair falling into my face.

"The mark in your hand is spreading and it is killing you."

Without thinking about it I respond "I will help if I can… whatever the cost"

"Really?" she replies seemingly surprised at my answer.

"Of course… best do my part while I still have some use" I mumble.

Cassandra helps me up from my knees. I try to regain my balance sweeping the hair from my face, noticing all the dirt and grime that has accumulated.

 _I really don't look like nobility right now. My Father would hate this…_

We walk past the villagers and soldiers who glaring daggers at me. The mark on my hands seems to be the focus of their stares. This place is heaving with refugees who all look like they've been to the Fade and back.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

"They blame you for the death of most holy… all those other who perished in the explosion… the fighting since and believe you should answer for these crimes…" Cassandra responds striding past keeping her head held high.

"But… I'm innocent…" I mutter as we continued to walk towards the gates. We head towards the bridge on right side of Haven towards the breach.

"Open the gates" bellows Cassandra at the guardsmen.

"Yes Lady Cassandra"

We begin to walk through the snowy valley, the start to the Frostback Mountains that dominate the landscape surrounding Haven. There are soldiers and villagers behind the barricade as more rubble fell from the sky. All I can hear are the constant yells of fear and terror as they have no idea how long this is going to last. Cassandra is moving so fast I have to jog to match her pace as we walk up the hill.

"So where are all your soldiers?" I ask trying to stop the uncomfortable silence between us.

"They are off fighting further ahead … they have been fighting constantly for the past three days with whatever the breach throws at us… No one else has come to join them" she replies back bluntly trying to keep us focused on the task at hand.

Reaching the crest of the hill and the second set of gates are revealed on the other side of the bridge.

'How could something like that happen this quickly…?' I wonder to myself as the bridge crumbles beneath our feet. Cassandra and I are launched in the air as the bridge is destroyed killing the guards who still resided further ahead.

"DEMONS!" the seeker yells. She charges forward and begins to attack the first demon. I look around frantically to see if there are any weapons I can use. I see two daggers on the ground by the rubble. I grab them quickly and charge off to help Cassandra. I stab the demon with as much force as I am able. It's a struggle for me as I am a still weak. After being unconscious for a while my strength hasn't fully returned. Casandra does a lot more damage than I do to the demons, but I have to help.

"Well that was easier than expected" I mumble aloud panting slightly

"STAND DOWN" yells Cassandra pointing her sword at me.

"Fine I will stand down… if you insist"

Technically I'm still a convicted criminal after all.

"No… I can't let you be defenseless through the valley… as you are willing to come with me"

'She changed her mind pretty quickly' I think.

She sheathes her sword and continues to walk forward. We pick up the pace when we hear the voices from further head getting angrier and louder.

The bodies of fallen soldiers litter the landscape.

 _What the hell happened here?_

"We must keep going… there are others waiting ahead for us" comments Cassandra. I nod continuing to follow her.

After a short while we reach the top of the hill. We hear the fighting before we see it. On the far left I see a tall bald elven apostate wielding magic at a demon alongside one of the soldiers I have been seeing across the landscape. On the other side a roguish dwarf fighting with a crossbow with another soldier who seemed to be more surrounded. Cassandra charges in and begins to help the mage as I join in and attack the demons alongside the dwarf. We cut through the demons as quickly as we are able and the tear above our heads seems to weaken. As I slay the last demon the elf runs over and grabs my wrist and pointed the mark at the rift.

"Quickly, before more come through!" he yells.

My mark shoots glowing magical energy at the rift. It burns and I struggle to keep my hand straight. The rift closes and I hold my wrist, rubbing it to try to get the feeling back in it.

"W-What did you just do?" I ask suspiciously.

"I did nothing… the credit is yours" he replies confidently.

"You mean I can help… so at least it has a use before it kills me" I grumble.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct." He continues to retort at both Cassandra and I.

"Meaning it could be used to close the breach itself?" Cassandra questions

"Possibly… it seems you have the key to our salvation"

"Good to know! I thought we'd be in ass-deep in demons forever" comments the dwarf as he strides over. He glances in my direction and begins to introduce himself.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcomed tag along" he continues winking at Cassandra. Cassandra doesn't respond with words and makes a disgruntled noise.

"Erm… that's a nice crossbow you have their" I comment to break the tension.

"Isn't she. I and Bianca have been through a lot" he replies smugly.

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course, she will be great company in the valley"

"Absolutely not, your help is appreciated Varric but…" Cassandra starts to say

"Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control any more. You need me" he replies bluntly.

"My name is Solas if there are going to be introductions. I am glad to see you are still with us"

"He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept" adds Varric.

"You know what this thing on my hand is?"

"Unlike you Solas is an apostate and well versed in such things"

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

"Then I owe you my thanks… I suppose since you kept me alive this far" I comment bluntly.

It's a lot of pressure knowing I may be the only one that can stop all this madness.

"Thank me later if the breach doesn't kill you" he responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Age Inquisition:**

 **Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._**

 ** _SPOILERS FOR DRAGON AGE INQUISITION MAIN QUEST LINE AND CULLEN ROMANCE!_**

 **Title: Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Chapter Two: In differences**

 **Fandom: Dragon Age Universe**

 **Characters: Corinne Trevelyan, Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, Lady Leliana, Varric Tethras, Chancellor Roderick and Solas  
Pairing(s): Eventual Cullen x Corinne**

 **Rating: Teen +**

 **Word count: 1553 words (excludes Titles, author notes and warnings)**

 **Author's comments:**

 **When writing these chapters I really started to understand why I hate Solas as a character. He acts like he knows too much from day one and it really bugs me. Even my mum thinks he's a dickhead which is rather amusing**

 **Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews.**

 **Previously:**

 _"My name is Solas if there are going to be introductions. I am glad to see you are still with us"_

 _"He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept" adds Varric._

 _"You know what this thing on my hand is?"_

 _"Unlike you Solas is an apostate and well versed in such things"_

 _"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."_

 _"Then I owe you my thanks… I suppose since you kept me alive this far" I comment bluntly._

 _It's a lot of pressure knowing I may be the only one that can stop all this madness._

 _"Thank me later if the breach doesn't kill you" he responds._

 **Chapter Two: In Differences**

The two soldiers that were fighting alongside us retreat back towards Haven while we all discuss my mark. Before Cassandra leads ahead, Solas comments "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood, we should get moving quickly the others are waiting for us"

"Well at least Bianca's excited" Varric mutters glancing at me

"Better late than never" I mumble as I follow behind

The road is blocked by flaming rumble and the corpses of demons and soldiers that had been slain in battle.

"This way down the bank; the road we would of taken is blocked" Cassandra says leading the way down the slight incline towards the valley further ahead.

"We must move quickly" Solas responds impatiently.

We continue down the narrow ravine hugging close to the mountain face as we head towards the forward camp. We spot another corpse of a scout. So much death, whatever caused this is not like anything Thedas has ever seen before.

"There falling from the sky!" I shout

"DEMONS!" yells Solas.

"Glad you've brought me along now, Seeker" comments Varric as he reloads his crossbow.

We see four demons ahead of us. One of them is standing at the ledge shooting magic at us.

Cassandra charges forward to attack two of the wraiths that are in a cluster in front of us, as Solas and Varric shoot at the two spirits who are firing magic at us. I charge in alongside Cassandra helping her as best I can to slay the demons as quickly as possible. After the demons are slain, I collect one of the frosted rags. If we study this it could be useful to help teach the forces how to slay them quicker. We are going to need an edge if we are to survive all this.

"Well that could have went a lot worse" I shrug, replacing my blades back in their scabbards.

"So I take it you're from the free marches? " Varric comments as we continue to walk quickly over the frozen river bed. Houses either side of use still a blaze from the previous fights with demons.

"Oh?" I'm surprised he's noticed my accent. Wonder if he can guess where I'm from.

"Your accent familiar, I'm from Kirkwall; but you're from… further east maybe?" he asks.

"That's quite the ear you have"

"I'm all kinds of impressive" Varric replies back confidently. Cassandra just makes another derisive snort noise towards him, which makes me laugh. Though I stifle it once I see the glare she's sending my way.

We continue to walk forward slowly heading up further into the mountain range. My mark flares up again and I wince as the pain starts up again. What the hell is this thing?

"Shit are you alright?" Varric asks staring at my mark

"D-Don't worry about it… I'll get used to it" I breathe through my teeth

"My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For her sake, I suggest we hurry" Solas replies as he steps ahead of us.

"So are you innocent?" Varric asks as he steps behind me.

"I honestly can't remember what happened… before all of this"

I hate not knowing. If there's something I could have done to prevent all this…

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story"

"That's what you would have done" Cassandra interrupts, huffing impatiently.

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution" he replies smirking.

Yeah, luckily they still need this mark on my hand…

We continue on our current path up a winding stone steps that gradually merge into the mountain face. It's a steep path, made even more uncomfortable to climb due to the wind howling and blasting against us.

"I hope Sister Leliana made it through all of this" Cassandra says worriedly

"She's resourceful, Seeker. I don't know why you're worried. She survived the Blight alongside the Hero of Ferelden didn't she?" replies Varric

Cassandra doesn't reply, just keeps her gaze focused ahead of us.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there" mentions Solas

….

We see a couple of guards ahead panicking as another rift pulses green in front of us.

"Another rift" Cassandra shouts.

"We must seal it quickly" yells Solas.

It's slightly smaller than the last. A mixture of shades and wraiths pour out and begin attacking us as we draw near. Cassandra and I charge forward flanking the demons from both sides as Varric and Solas take out the spirits launching magic at us. While she barrels into them I slide up behind to finish them off. It's efficient and we seem to work well together. The rift eventually began to pulsate slower. I hope that's the last of the demons.

"Hurry use your mark now" yells Solas as he hurls electric bolts at the shade behind me.

I reach up my hand in the air and using the power from the mark to seal the rift. Pain spreading up through my arm as I yank my hand free from it.

"The rift is gone! Open the gate!" commands Cassandra.

"Right away Lady Cassandra"

….

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas comments glancing in my direction.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful" states Varric.

"I'm just glad it's useful…. with the hassle it's been causing" I comment looking down at my hand as the mark continued to twitch. More corpses of fallen men and women lay on either side of the pathway. It's still shocking to see so much death. I was still rather young while the blight hit Fereldan so I was slightly shielded from its effects, but the others seems to not be bothered as if they've already witnessed enough death in their lives already.

"Shouldn't be that far now" commented Cassandra still walking ahead of us.

"Good… I'm surprised she made it through all that"

"You do not know Leliana. She has been through much. Yet the Divine perishing…" Cassandra trails off

On the bridge there are soldiers and a cart full of wrapped corpses. There are varied chests, barrels and broken weaponry on either side. I help myself to more potions so we are fully stocked before heading into the depths of the valley nearest to where the chaos began. There is a small tent at the far end with a desk in front. An older male in chantry robes is arguing with Sister Leliana.

"We need to prepare more soldiers…" she states

"We will do no such thing" he comments abruptly

"The prisoner must get to the temple of ashes it's our only chance" Leliana tries her best to reason with him as he continues to bark orders at her.

"You have already caused enough trouble without this exercise in futility"

"I have caused trouble…" she mumbles looking frustrated

"Here they come" he replies back bluntly ignoring Leliana's comment.

"You've made it… Chancellor Roderick this is-" Leliana says just as Roderick interrupts us.

"I know who she is… as Grand chancellor of the chantry I hear by order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for execution" he barks at Cassandra.

"Order me! You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat" yells Cassandra and crosses her arms in disgust.

"And you are a thug. A thug that supposedly serves the chantry"

"We serve the most holy Chancellor… As you well know" Leliana says trying to break up the argument.

"Justina is dead. We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter" he replies bluntly.

"Isn't closing the breach the main issue?" I say cutting in as he stares in my direction.

"You brought this on us in the first place. Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless"

"We need to stop this before it's too late" she replies

"We won't survive long enough even with all your soldiers" Roderick continues to complain.

"We must get to the temple it's the quick route"

"Not the safest. Our forces can charge as distraction as we go through mountains" continues Leliana.

"We have lost contact with an entire squad on that path it is too risky" responds Cassandra.

"Abandon this now before more lives are lost" Roderick pleads

The breach expands above our heads glowing brighter every time it pulses. My hand begins to pulsate in rhythm with it. I scream aloud holding on my wrist in pain as the others glance at me again.

"How do you think we should proceed?" asks Cassandra as I regain composure.

"You're asking me?" I question. It seems a bit strange for me suddenly to be the one making the decisions.

"You have the mark" snaps Solas.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" Cassandra adds.

"I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now" I reply frustrated and in pain.

Cassandra nods in agreement.

"Bring everyone from the valley Leliana"

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick says, seemingly determined to have the last word.

Leliana nods, leaving followed by a group of scouts heading out into the mountain pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Age Inquisition:**

 **The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.**

 **CONTAINS SPOILERS OF INQUISITION MAIN QUEST LINE AND CULLEN ROMANCE!**

 **Title: Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Chapter Three: What Remains?**

 **Fandom: Dragon Age Universe**

 **Characters: Corinne Trevelyan, Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, Lady Leliana, Varric Tethras, Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford and Solas**

 **Pairing: Eventual Cullen x Corinne**

 **Rating: Teen +**

 **Word count: 1468 words (excludes Title and Previously)**

 **Author's comments:**

 **Basically my inquisitor was attracted to Cullen from day one but she is as useless as it comes to acting confident and hiding biased feeling towards someone. So yeah from Day one the awkward biased nature will show... Just warning you before any of those comments would show...**

 **Previously:**

 _"I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now" I reply frustrated and in pain._

 _Cassandra nods in agreement._

 _"Bring everyone from the valley Leliana"_

 _"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick say, seemingly determined to have the last word._

 _Leliana nods, leaving followed by a group of scouts heading out into the mountain pass._

 **Chapter Three: What remains?**

We continue to head up the hill as the soldiers jogged past us. Weapons drawn ready to attack whatever comes next out of the breach. We climb through the snow quickly as we are able due to the previous fights causing us to be more exhausted. There are piles of burning rubble and maker knows what dotting the landscape. We turn right and head up another set of rocky stairs and quickly walk past a chantry member who is counting more corpses of the fallen victims. There is a wagon on the right side ablaze. A Soldier is just staring into flames muttering a prayer still in shock of the loss of his comrades. He looks about twenty at most.

"Maker… how could something like this pass" I mumble.

We finally make it to the start of where the rubble starts to form where the temple would have been. There are soldiers resting on the staircase. One is clutching his stomach as the other tries to heal him as best as she can. Even though from a distance he hasn't got much time left. There is a guard standing at the top of the stairs beckoning us forward to help. As we approach the doorway, a flaming meteor hits a running soldier and throws the solider calling us forward into the air. The other body falls down the stairs lands at our feet.

Maker's breath… how could something like this happen?

"Be wary – another Fade rift." Comments Solas. A group of soldiers are fighting a variety of demons falling through the rift.

"Well done. Next time we want someone to state the obvious I will let you know" I comment abruptly charging forward. I see a soldier in a different kind of uniform fighting a couple of shades on his own. Due to the way he was fighting I could tell straight away he was a Templar. I fight alongside him as the others help the soldiers with another type of demon that seems to be able to teleport underneath the ground and attacking whoever is showing a sign of weakness. The demon towering over them kills a soldier to Cassandra's left as she shield bashes the other demon trying to get towards Varric. I stab the closer demon constantly and as quickly as I'm able trying to out manoeuvre the beast before it can cause any proper damage to either of us.

"How many rifts are there?" yells Varric as he takes out a lesser terror attacking from behind me.

"We must seal it! If we are able to get past!" snaps Solas.

"Quickly then" Cassandra yells.

We kill the other demon quickly. Their remains disappear before either of us can collect anymore evidence. I reached up my hand in the air and use the power from the mark to seal the rift. I hold my wrist again as it still rather painful every time I do that. I walk over to where others are standing.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas remarks as the rift closes as before.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric adds

"Hopefully…" I mutter as I look in the direction as he walks over.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." comments the Templar as he joins us.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." Cassandra replies glancing in my direction.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." He adds.

"Y-You're not the only one hoping that." I reply trying to act confident for a change and failing miserably.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we…? The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." He adds before walking off.

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander." Cassandra asks.

"Maker watches over you – for all our sakes." He replies looking at all of us. I glance back and watch as he helps one of the soldiers who were fighting alongside the others.

"Focus…" I mutter to myself as I have Thedas to save as I catch up with the others.

We move forward careful as we can. Avoiding the burnt corpses that seem frozen in place. There is rubble everywhere, broken weaponry plus the scattered remains of both Soldiers and demons.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes" Solas comments aloud as we walk towards one of the remaining archways.

"What's left of it" Varric adds

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." Cassandra adds she points at broken column still barely standing.

"Well at least I remembered something on what happened… I'm just still in shock I survived all this so far" I comment as I glance where she is pointing.

I see another corpse. Templar in full armour surprisingly still intact compared to rest of the corpses we've seen. We walk through the remaining corridor connecting to centre of the temple. There are skulls and rubble beneath my feet and I see another one of the soldier's corpses laid down in the dirt. We all look up as you can feel the strange force rippling from the Breach above our heads.

I gulp knowing that somehow I had to seal it before it kills everyone.

"The breach is a long way up" comments Varric.

I was too busy staring up at the breach as Leliana ran over to us.

"You're here! Thank the Maker." She comments as Cassandra walks over to her.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." She asks.

Leliana doesn't reply and nods. She returns where her men are standing and gives them orders as they pan out.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra asks as she looks in my direction.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it." I reply trying to be as optimistic as possible even with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"No. This rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach." Solas replies confidently.

"Then let's find a way down and be careful." Commands Cassandra.

I don't respond and just stroll pass ahead of them all as all I want to get this over and done with.

We turn right and walk down another pathway that connects to where the base of the breach is. All around us is lies the crater where the temple once stood. We tread being careful as possible as we know that all of us are to have a major fight on our hands.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice" booms a mysterious male voice from the Breach.

"What are we hearing?" comments Cassandra as we pass two of Leliana's men readying their weapons.

"At a guess: The person who created the Breach." Adds Solas looking upwards again.

There are strange crystals growing from the walls glowing crimson.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker" comments Varric sounding more on edge than before.

"I see it, Varric" comments Cassandra knowing exactly what he is referring too.

"But what it's doing here?" he questions.

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" comments Solas trying to find a reason for it being here.

"It's evil. Whatever you do don't touch it." Replies Varric frantically.

This red lyrium really bothers him.

"Wasn't planning too…" I comment trying to keep things on the bright side even though I was failing miserably at this point.

We quickly jog past the giant crystals of red lyrium protruding out of the ground and walls. Heading downwards getting closer to the centre. There are two more archers ready in position.

"Keep the sacrifice still" boomed the mysterious voice echoing around the crater.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't block that voice out.

"Someone… Help me!" a female voiced screamed out from fade. I recognise the accent its orlesian like Leliana's.

"That's Divine Justina's voice" yells Cassandra concerned. We pick up the pace and charge down the set stairs that leads to the pit where a few soldiers and Leliana wait on guard.

We notice a rift above them that looks closed but is still pulsating wildly. My hand starts to flare up again and glow similarly as we get closer.

"Someone… helps me!" the voice repeats again.

"What's going on here?" a distorted version of my own voice answers.

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…" Cassandra responds quickly but is interrupted by a white light that blinds all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Age Inquisition:**

 **Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._**

 ** _SPOILERS FOR DRAGON AGE INQUISITION MAIN QUEST LINE AND CULLEN ROMANCE!_**

 **Title: Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

 **Chapter Four: Where the Chaos began**

 **Fandom: Dragon Age Universe**

 **Characters: Corinne Trevelyan, Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, Lady Leliana, Varric Tethras and Solas  
Pairing(s): Eventual Cullen x Corinne**

 **Rating: Teen +**

 **Word count: 853 words (excludes Titles, author notes and warnings)**

 **Author's comments: Shorter chapter than usual but I feel like this was the best place to leave it...**

 **Thank you for the faves, follows and support!**

 **Previously:**

 _"That's Divine Justina's voice" yells Cassandra concerned. We pick up the pace and charge down the set stairs that leads to the pit where a few soldiers and Leliana wait on guard._

 _We notice a rift above them that looks closed but is still pulsating wildly. My hand starts to flare up again and glow similar as we get closer._

 _"Someone… helps me!" the voice repeats gain._

 _"What's going on here?" a distorted version of my own voice answers._

 _"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…" Cassandra responds quickly but is interrupted by a white light that blinds all of us._

 **Chapter Four: Where the chaos began**

All of us are engulfed by images of what happened at the beginning before the breach came to be. A strange force is holding Divine Justina in the air. A strange shadowy figure with glowing eyes walks towards her. I see myself enter the doorway uttering the same phrase we heard before.

"What's going on here?" I ask looking directly at the being and Justina.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" she begs.

"We have an intruder… Kill her now" he barks as if there were others with us in the room.

Before we could witness anything else the white light brings us back to reality.

"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" frantically stammers Cassandra as she begins to pester me on what happened.

"I already told you… I can't remember…" I try to be reasonable with her.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place…" Solas begins to comment before an argument can flare up between us.

"This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side" Reports Solas looking in Cassandra and my direction.

I don't respond and look up at the rift getting ready to open it.

"That means demons. Stand ready!" commands Cassandra

I point my hand straight at the breach. The mark pours a green stream which inter twines with the breach and it begins to cause loud noises from the other side as a large demon gets ready to attack us.

"Now!" yells Cassandra as I rip open the rift connecting our world to the fade.

A large demon tears itself through the portal charged with electricity. There are rather large horns on its head and it has small beady eyes. The demon growls as I release my hand and get ready to attack. Cassandra stands guard as I ready my weapons. Arrows are flying through the air landing on the beast trying to pierce its hide but with no avail.

"We must strip its defences! Wear it down!" yells Cassandra.  
"Were giving everything we've got. Any ideas?" I yell.

"Use your mark" Solas retorts

"Quickly! Disrupt the rift!" she yells back stabbing one of the minor demons that followed the beast through.

I raise my hand up again and magic starts to interact with the rift as it did before disrupting the portal for only a moment between our worlds. It weakens the main demon causing it to bend drops to its knees.

"The demon is vulnerable – now!" commands Casandra as we assault the demon with everything we've got.

I release my grasp on the rift, charging past Cassandra and I try jumping towards the creatures shin to try and immobilize it for as long as possible before it powers up again. I wasn't quick enough and the demon throws me to one side. As Leliana and Varric continue to fire bolts at the creatures head.

"I've got you" comments Solas as he helps me up. I narrowly dodge the whip as it slashes straight towards us. I nod in response to show my gratitude and charge forward again slashing wildly at the minor demons that had gathered near us.

"Now's your chance" yells Varric spotting another chance as they all kept the minor demons busy.

"Be careful… this demon takes after the sin of pride. It will try and get the best of us" comments Solas.

I slice through the minor demon in front me as I tried to advance to a clearer spot. The giant demon chuckles mockingly as it whipped electricity across the ground injuring Cassandra in the process.  
She continues to fight like it didn't affect her. At this point she seemed to be fuelled by sheer will power and her hatred towards the creature. I manage to find a clear line of sight between me and the rift as the last minor demon was killed. I place my hand up the air and allow the mark to take full control of the rift.

"Give that thing everything you got!" I yell as my voice sounds hoarse and strained from the fighting.

No one comments back at me barking orders but they can see that the pride demon is almost defeated. The demon falls to its knees with arrows sticking out of its hide. It continues to growl and lashes out constantly as Cassandra charges forward and slashes at the creature with all her strength. Killing the creature as it begins to fade into dust she yells. "Now! Seal the rift!"

I don't even nod in response and charge my fist upwards closing the rift with all my remaining strength. I hear the rumbling from the breach as my head begins to spin. My arms drop by my side and I feel myself falling backwards hitting the ground hard. The last thing I hear is the muffling noises of the others talking.


End file.
